inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 82
Atempause ist die 82. Episode des Inu Yasha Anime. Handlung Naraku ist vorerst verschwunden. Kagome kehrt erstmal nach Hause zurück, wo eine Matheklausur auf sie wartet. Sie versucht verzweifelt, sich von ihren Mitschülerinnen Hefte auszuleihen, um sie zu kopieren und den Stoff nachzulernen. Aber alles läuft schief und dann taucht auch noch Inu Yasha auf. Kagome ist total genervt und findet erst Ruhe, als Inu Yasha einschläft. In dieser Episode sieht Kagome zum Ersten mal, dass InuYasha schnarcht. Detaillierte Handlung Shippō und Inu Yasha sind mal wieder die ersten, die Kagome vermissen. Inu Yasha schlägt sofort vor, in die Neuzeit zu gehen, um sie zu holen und weitergehen zu können. Doch Miroku meint, dass er und die anderen nicht mit Inu Yashas Tempo mithalten können und auch Inu Yasha sich mal ausruhen könnte. Doch dieser meint, dass er keine Pause braucht wie ein schwacher Mensch. Kikyō wundert sich immer noch, wie Naraku es nach seiner Niederlage schaffen konnte, zu verschwinden und sich zu verstecken. Sie sendet ihre Shinidamachū aus, um eine Spur von ihm zu finden, doch es kommt kein Ergebnis. Kagome ist in ihrer Zeit und langweilt sich durch den Unterricht, bis sie merkt, dass sie hätte aufpassen sollen, da sie in zwei Tagen eine Klausur schreibt. Doch wegen ihrer vielen Fehlstunden hat sie keine Ahnung von nichts und außerdem keine Aufzeichnungen in ihren Heften. Sie bittet ihre Freundinnen, Yuka, Eri und Ayumi, ob sie sich nicht deren Hefte ausleihen kann. Nach einigem Zögern stimmen sie zu, unter der Bedingung, dass sie von Kagome einen Haufen Burger spendiert bekommen. Als sie dann bei Wacdnalds sind, reden Kagome und ihre Freundinnen mal wieder über Inu Yasha und seinen Bruder Sesshōmaru, wobei Ayumi im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden denkt, dass die Liebe alle Hindernisse überwinden kann. Als Kagome dann die Hefte kopieren will, ist die Schlange vor dem Kopierer im ersten Laden zu lang, im zweiten ist der Kopierer defekt, der dritte Laden ist geschlossen und der vierte wurde abgerissen. Die Freundinnen machen sich dann mit ihren Heften davon und Kagome steht hoffnungslos da. Zuhause merkt Kagome, dass sie mit dem Buch nichts anfangen kann, als ihr einfällt, dass sie ja jemanden per Telefon fragen kann, doch sie verquatscht sich und vergisst schließlich, weshalb sie angerufen hat und legt auf. Kagura bringt Kohaku zurück zu Naraku und warnt ihn, dass er sich nicht mehr wiedersetzen sollte, wenn er noch weiterleben will, dann jedoch muss sie an ihre eigenen Eskapaden denken. Miroku geht zu Sango, die mit Kirara vor Kaedes Hütte sitzt und über ihren Bruder nachdenkt. Miroku versteht ihre Sorgen und empfiehlt ihr, es nicht zu übertreiben und will dann schon wieder gehen. Sango wundert sich, dass Miroku nichts Unanständiges macht, was miroku als Einladung nimmt, genau das zu tun, woraufhin er eine geklebt bekommt, was im ganzen Dorf zu hören ist. Inu Yasha sitzt auf dem Dach der Hütte und hat das Gefühl, von Idioten umgeben zu sein. Am nächsten Morgen kommt Kagome hochkonzentriert runter und will sich aufs Lernen konzentrieren, als Sota ihr mitteilt, dass Inu Yasha da ist. Er meint, er wolle sie abholen, doch Kagome will davon gar nichts hören; schließlich steht eine Klausur an. Daraufhin befiehlt sie ihm, ja zu Hause zu bleiben und geht zur Schule. Ihre Mutter jedoch bemerkt, dass Kagome ihr zweites Frühstück vergessen hat und fragt Inu Yasha, ob er es nicht ihr bringen kann. Inu Yasha nimmt eine Kappe auf und macht sich auf den Weg, es wirkt jedoch sehr befremdlich auf die Passanten, dass er auf der Straße leigt um ihren Geruch aufzunehmen, was außerdem in Tokio nicht ganz einfach ist. Da kommt ein Bankräuber und verscheucht alle Passanten, doch Inu Yasha streckt im nur die Faust entgegen und der Räuber fällt um, doch bevor es zu größerer Aufregung kommt, verschwindet er. Danach sieht er ein brennendes Hochhaus und hört, dass noch ein Kind in dem Gebäude ist, also springt er die Feuerwehrleiter hoch, was die Feuerwehrleute ein wenig verwundert, doch sie können nicht schnell genug gucken, um ihn richtig zu realisieren. Inu Yasha nimmt das kleine mädchen und springt aus dem Gebäude, verliert allerdings während dem Flug seine Kappe sodass seine Hundeohren sichtbar werden. Er setzt das Mädchen ab, das schon anfängt, mit seinen Ohren zu spielen, verschwindet dann aber und hört noch den Dank des Kindes. Dann macht er sich schließlich auf den Weg zur Schule, wo Kagome gerade im Matheunterricht sitzt und versucht, sich zu konzentrieren. Auf einmal sieht sie Inu Yasha vor dem Fenster sitzen und erschreckt sich so, dass eine Freundin fragt, was passiert ist. Sie meint, alles wäre in Ordnung und tut so, als würde sie sich wieder auf die Aufgabe konzentrieren. Als sie kurz darauf erneut zu Inu Yasha guckt, will ein anderer Schüler wissen, was sich dort Interessantes am Fenster befindet doch im letzten Moment schreit Kagome 'Mach Platz!' und Inu Yasha wird nicht gesehen, doch sie handelt sich Ärger mit dem Lehrer ein. Später fragt sie Inu Yasha, warum er trotz ihres Verbotes aufgetaucht ist, freut sich jedoch, als sie hört, dass er ihr einfach ihr zweites Frühstück bringen wollte. Als sie es mit ihm teilen will erfährt sie aber auch, dass er sich schon daran gütlich getan hat und Kagome ruhig die übrige Hälfte essen kann. Schließlich sitzt Kagome in der Bibliothek um zu lernen, da sie sich zu Hause nicht konzentrieren kann, wenn Inu Yasha da ist. Da kommt Hōjō vorbei und gibt ihr ein Buch mit Gesungheitsratschlägen. Sie merkt, dass sie sich die Hefte von Hojo holen kann, aber er unterbricht sie und so kann sie ihn nicht fragen. Als sie nach Hause kommt, wird ihr mitgeteilt, dass Inu Yasha wegen seiner Rettungsaktionen im Fernsehen ist. Inu Yasha ist sehr begeistert, dass er in so einer "Zauberkiste" ist. Später versucht Kagome zu lernen, aber Inu Yasha rennt die ganze Zeit um sie herum, sodass sie sich nicht konzentrieren kann. Sie beauftragt Sota, Inu Yasha zu beschäftigen, doch die Dusche ist ihm zu heiß und Mamas Essen ihm zu warm. Später will er Kagome beim Lernen bewachen, aber die wird dadurch auf gestört. Schließlich jedoch schläft Inu Yasha wider Erwarten ein, was Kagome vorher noch nie gesehen hat. Später kommen sie wieder im Mittelalter an und Kagome ist deprimiert, dass sie ihre Klausur verhauen hat. Soundtracks #Sad Love #Evil Demon, Naraku #Title Card Theme #Cheer Up! Hojo #Light-Hearted Beat #Sit Down! #Miasma #Exterminator, Sango #Sewayaki Sannin Musume (ab 1:12) #Wind Sorceress, Kagura #Higurashi #Careless and Carefree #Swordsmith, Totosai #Omoi no Hateni #Half Demon, Inu Yasha Kategorie:Episoden